Call For Help
The Call For Help (described as Call For Help Emergency System in the FAQs, also called Call For Help tool, and often referred to as the CFH) is a system of communication between players and moderators. Its primary use is to report troublemakers to moderators. The Call For Help appears on the taskbar as a yellow question mark which animates into an exclamation mark when the cursor hovers over it. The act of using the CFH is called "reporting". How it works Before New Habbo came out, the CFH didn't have categories and players mainly described the situation. Space for typing was limited, and as a result of this, players couldn't fully describe the problem and had to paraphrase. Today, players can choose two options for reporting: they can directly report a player they've met during their session, or explain the problem to moderators. Once a category which corresponds to the problem is selected, players describe the problem. After the report is sent, an alert goes to all online moderators. A moderator can "pick up" the alert and choose how to deal with it. They can respond to the call by sending an alert with a message on how to deal with it to the sender or go to the room where the call was sent. Alternately, they can pass it onto other moderators or ultimately block the sender from sending any more calls within the next 10 minutes. Usage and abuse The CFH is mainly used to alert moderators of Habbos that are breaking the Habbo Way. Staff members strictly enforce the rule that the Call For Help must only be used in real emergencies. Sending repeated false calls may result in a 2 hour disruption ban. According to the FAQs http://www.habbo.ca/help/60, the Call For Help should only be used if: *Someone saying something that scares you *Someone using extremely graphic or bad language *Someone using hate speech about you or another Habbo (racism is not tolerated in the hotel) *Someone threatening to hurt you offline or in real life *Someone threatening to steal your account *Someone acting out rape or extreme violence in the Hotel *Someone asking you very personal information such as email, pics, webcam, AIM, etc. *Witnessing dangerous behavior in the hotel (personal information sharing, arranging meetings offline, or the like) The Call For Help should not be used for: *Flooding (use the IGNORE tool) *Casino/Trade Scamming (use the Help Tool to report scams, and don't give your furni away) *Credit/Coin problems, asking how to become a Habbo X, how to get Habbo Club or how to purchase coins *Technical problems (use the Tech Problems route in the Help Tool or read the FAQs) *Personal problems *Questions about the game such as How do I dance? (please read the Help and Safety section of the website) *Asking questions about Habbo staff, quests, or competitions (read the front page of the site please) *Asking for free furniture Despite these rules, many people continue do abuse the Call For Help. However, by "abusing" the CFH, it is possible to have a conversation with a moderator through the CFH or even invite a moderator to one's room. This can be achieved during the late hours of the hotel (mostly at night when the hotel population is low). It is not recommended to try this, as sending too many false calls could get you banned. References #Habbo.ca FAQ about Call For Help Category:Safety Category:System